


Kitten's First Time Diapered

by Jade_cat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, College, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Little Space, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Reader-Insert, daddy dom, first time in diapers, not really sexual but kinda implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_cat3/pseuds/Jade_cat3
Summary: Kitten is shy wetting her diaper for the first time. Good thing she has her daddy there to reassure her.
Relationships: Reader/Undisclosed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Kitten's First Time Diapered

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted writing ever! I wanted to write a reader insert but didn't want to use [y/n] and all that so I just changed the names to Kitten and Daddy, feel free to imagine them as whoever you like ;D

“Okay baby girl, time to spread them.” Daddy stood in front of Kitten who was seated on the bed, dressed up in a pink frilly dress and matching thigh high socks for her Daddy. In his hand, he had a diaper, which Kitten couldn’t help but eye suspiciously.

Kitten tried to recount the events that brought her here. While her and Daddy have been together for over a year, and they’ve always been in a sub/dom relationship, this was the first time they have taken their play time this far. Kitten remembers when she first timidly asked about diapers, hoping that her Daddy would also be comfortable with the idea, and was overjoyed when he expressed interest. And here they were, on a Friday afternoon in her Daddy’s single dorm, ready to play. Even though Kitten was reassured by her Daddy time and time again that he wanted this, she still couldn’t help but feel nervous. _‘What if he thinks I’m gross and wants to stop, and never looks at me the same way?’_

Kitten bit her lip blushed, pushing those negative thoughts away while simultaneously pulling her legs in close to her body and crossing them. She let out a little “hmph” noise and shook her head.

“Cmon kitten. You know the rules.” Daddy’s voice dipped dangerously low, making Kitten reconsider her pouty behavior. She stuck her lip out at Daddy one more time before leaning back, spreading her legs, and letting her Daddy pull the crisp diaper up over her thigh highs and under her dress before taping it in place (she wasn’t wearing anything under the dress anyways, since her Daddy said little girls aren’t allowed to). Daddy must have been in a forgiving mood, because he chose not to comment on (or punish her for) her moody behavior.

It was a foreign feeling, soft and comfortable but puffy and nothing like panties. She sat up and shifted, trying to get used to the feeling and looked up at her daddy, who was beaming at her. He picked up her sippy cup, which was put aside before and already filled up with apple juice. “Does my little Kitten want her sippy cup?” Daddy smugly questioned, satisfied with his property’s submissive state. Kitten, already feeling herself dropping into sub space, nodded and made grabby hands towards her Daddy. Her Daddy chuckled and hopped up onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her and using the other to put the sippy cup up to her mouth.

“Good girl” he purred while she sucked up the juice. He moved his hand in order to start petting the top of her head gently, making Kitten feel warm and tingly inside. She let herself relax in Daddy’s arms while he pet her and whispered words of encouragement to her. Once she had finished the last drop, Daddy switched the sippy cup out for a pacifier, which his little Kitten began to suckle lightly on. He then turned on the TV and started playing some brightly colored cartoon for them to watch together. The two of them snuggled close together, glad to enjoy each other's company after a long week.

»»————- ♡ ————-««

It only took 45 minutes for Kitten’s bladder to fill up.

Her first reaction was, of course, to hold it. _‘I’m a big girl after all’_ she internally scolded herself _‘big girls don’t need diapers.’_ Besides, she was comfortable where she was, and Daddy looked comfortable too, so she didn’t want to disturb him. Maybe if she waited long enough, he would make them do something else and she could make it to the bathroom without messing herself.

But as the minutes passed by, Kitten realized she really, REALLY had to go. She began to squirm a little to distract herself from the growing discomfort between her legs. “Something wrong Princess?” Daddy teased, clearly enjoying her distress. Kitten felt her face blush up at his comment, and hid her face on his chest “Aw c’mon baby, you can tell daddy what’s bothering you” he continued, rubbing his hand in circles on his pet’s back.

“I have to pee” Kitten muffled into his shirt.

“Can’t hear you baby”

She lifted her head up and looked into her Daddy’s eyes. “Daddy, I really have to pee”

"Hmmmmm I don’t see why you're telling me this” Daddy replied with a mocking tone, “Isn’t that why you have your diapers baby girl?”

“But I wanna be a big girl Daddy!” Kitten proclaimed, but Daddy was not buying it.

“Okay baby, how about this. Let’s finish watching this episode, then Daddy will take his kitten to the bathroom.” Kitten was about to shout no, but shut her mouth quickly remembering not to talk back. She had completely forgotten about the cartoon with her current distraction, and hadn’t even taken into consideration that Daddy wanted to watch it too! Wanting to make her Daddy happy, she conceded. “Good girl” he complimented her after she expressed her complacency.

Kitten glanced at the screen. The episode hadn’t just started, but it was nowhere near the end either. She estimated she had to hold out for another 15 minutes, and groaned internally.

Daddy saw her distress, and lifted her cute little dress up in order to rub her lower tummy through her diaper. “Does this help baby?” He whispered possessively into her ear. Kitten nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on Daddy’s strong hand soothing her. It felt really nice, but after a few minutes she felt the pressure coming from his hand start to increase and press down on her bladder, making her urge to go stronger. Whether this was intentional or not, Kitten spoke up:

“DadDY-” halfway between her plead, she felt a particularly hard push that made her voice squeak. She tried to hold everything in but it was too late for her. As she felt her diaper fill up, tears pricked at her eyes. _‘This is so humiliating’_ Kitten thought, _‘He’s going to be upset, I messed up, I-’_

She looked up at Daddy with tear-filled eyes expecting anger or disgust, but instead found him fascinated. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up and leaned in close to her, teasing her.

“Aw my poor little Kitten, you just couldn’t hold it in anymore, you’re not ready to be a big girl yet are you?” Kitten shook her head, lightly sobbing. “Shhhh it’s going to be okay baby.” Daddy wiped her tears away and cupped her cheek, “Daddy will take care of you. You’re too little to take care of yourself, that’s why you have Daddy. There’s no reason to be embarrassed.” Leaning in, he planted a kiss on his pet’s forehead.

Kitten felt disoriented but safe in her Daddy’s arms _‘See, Daddy loves you and wants to take care of you. There’s no need to doubt him.’_ Smiling to herself, she nuzzled closer into Daddy’s warm chest while he continued to shower her in comforting praises.

“My little kitten is so small, isn’t she? She isn’t even big enough to be potty trained. That’s okay princess, there’s no rush.” He gave her a few more kisses before continuing, “You were so brave for Daddy. Daddy’s so proud of you for using your diaper.”

They continued that way for a little longer; Daddy holding his Kitten and showering her in affection. After administering aftercare and a lot of kisses, Daddy picked up his little Kitten and carried her into his bathroom (thankfully, in their dorms the singles had private bathrooms). Kitten was a little shy about being cleaned and changed, but let her Daddy wipe her clean and put her in a new diaper.

“You’re a very good girl, you deserve an award tonight. Let’s get ice cream after dinner, okay Kitten?” Daddy proclaimed after they returned into the bedroom.

“Okay Daddy” Kitten replied, giving him a huge hug. She was so glad to have Daddy in her life, and couldn’t wait to play with him the whole weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! If you got this far and enjoyed it, please leave a kudo and perhaps even a comment if you want me to do more ;u;


End file.
